A Special Gift
by Keeper of Song
Summary: We all know what Prince Adam gave to Belle at the end of 'The Enchanted Christmas'. A Rose. But what bid Belle give to Adam?


**A Special Gift **

Summary: We all know what Prince Adam gave to Belle at the end of 'The Enchanted Christmas'. A Rose. But what bid Belle give to Adam?

**AN: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. I just love the movies and I just thought of this and had to write it! And I thought that it would start the Christmas spirit this year. Enjoy!**

"I have a very special gift for you tonight, Adam." Belle said as we were in our room getting ready for the Christmas party that was going on down stairs.

"Oh, and what is that my darling?" I asked, as I walked up behind her and put my arms around her middle.

"You will have to wait until later tonight." She said.

"I'll give you my gift now, if you give me yours."

"No. I can wait for my gift, can't you?" she replied.

"Well of course I can. But…"

"Good. Then we should be off, everyone is waiting for us." She walked over to the only desk in the room and got Chip's gift from it. She started to make her way to the doors. When she saw that I wasn't following. "Coming, Adam?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you cold my darling? We can go inside if you are."

Belle grinned at her husband. She could not believe all that had happened in the last two years. She had more than she could have ever wished for, a loving husband, a castle full of friends, and of course her father. But there was still something that would make her life even more wonderful. All she had to do was tell Adam.

"I'm just fine Adam; I would like to stay out here for little bit more if that's okay?"

"Of course, my darling. Do you think that Chip will enjoy his gift?" he asked with joy in his blue eyes at seeing Chips reaction. He and Chip have become closer since the spell had been broken. It was nice to see the two of them playing and laughing together. It always made her heart skip a beat when she saw it.

"I know he will enjoy the story book. He loves reading just as much as you do. And I have a feeling that by next year he will want a new one."

Adam laughed at that statement, even when he known that it was true.

"And what about you Belle? Do you like your gift?"

"Yes. I love it; you know how much I love roses."

"Are you sure? Because Belle I wasn't sure that you would…"

She cut him off by placing her finger on his lips.

"I love my gift Adam. It was because of a magical rose that I found you. I could not want anything more then what you have already given me."

Belle then stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him softy on the lips. He warped his arms around her, kissing her back and holding her tightly.

They stood in each other's arms for what seemed like hours but it had to be only a few minutes. Then Adam pulled back a little but still kept his arms around Belle.

"You were saying earlier that you had something special for me, may I have it now?"

Belle had been so happy about tonight but now that it was time to tell him. She was becoming scared.

She gulped down the lump in her throat and made her voice work. She got out of Adams arms and moved to where she had hidden her gift. She had brought it down to the balcony earlier that day. It was still in the box she had put it in and since it was wood the gift inside was safe from the snow.

Belle walked over to Adam and handed him the box.

"Thank you." He said as he opened the box.

Belle stayed quit as he did.

When he had it opened he pulled out a light blue blanket, with a gold running along the sides and a big red rose in the middle.

"It's beautiful Belle, but I don't understand…"

"It's a baby blanket; I made it a month ago. I had wanted it be ready for Christmas so that I could give it to you."

"Oh, that's wonderful…wait did you say baby blanket? Why…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and had a blank look on his face.

_A child?_

Adam was still shocked about what Belle was telling him. But by the baby blanket and the look on her face he knew that it was true.

"Are you sure Belle? How long have you..."

"I found out last month. I just wanted to wait until tonight to tell you."

"Why?"

She just smiled, took hold of his right hand that held the baby blanket and placed it on her belly. The very belly that was now carrying a part him and the woman he loved.

"I knew that it would make your Christmas even more magical than the last one."

"Your right."

Adam sat the box gently on the balcony and took Belle by the shoulder and led her inside.

Everyone was dancing to the music and laughing around the tables full of food.

"Everyone!" he shouted.

The room became quit at once, and they all turned to look at him.

"This is truly a wonderful Christmas. But to make the night even more wonderful would be to tell you that in a few months time a new member of our family will come into this world!"

There were gasps all around the room, but they soon turned to cheers. They were jumping around the room with smiles and the music started to play again.

"Would you like to dance, my darling?" he asked.

Belle looked up at him with a smile on her face and joy in her eyes.

"Yes, I would like that Adam."

They walked on to the dance floor and began to dance, with Adam still holding the blanket.

The night lasted much longer then it should have but no one cared because of the all the joy that was given to them in one year's time.

"You were right Belle." Adam said as they were walking back to the west wing.

"About what?"

"That your gift was special and that this year was as magical as last year."

**AN: I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. I might have a one-short sequel to this story but I have no idea when or if I will be posting it. But somehow I know that I will be writing a sequel. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
